


Ease Your Mind

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: The Wayward Passion Chronicles [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Awkward Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deutsch | German, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Introspection, Mild Smut, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Naked Cuddling, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Wie groß waren die Chancen das sie ein zweites Mal auf einem Planeten Not landen mussten? Sehr klein und doch sehen sich Padmé und Obi-Wan ein zweites Mal mit genau dieser Situation konfrontiert. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen ist besagter Planet Hoth.





	1. 1: Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Und wieder hat Palpatine das Raumschiff sabotiert. Tsk tsk. Der sollte sich auch echt mal was Neues einfallen lassen ;) Aber wie ihr es aus den Wayward Passion Chronicles kennt spielt die Story nicht wirklich eine Rolle...

Anakin: I keep dreaming about her.  
Obi-Wan: Dreams pass in time.  
_\- Star Wars: Attack of The Clones -_  
  
Give me that man that is not passion's slave and I will wear him in my hearts core.  
_\- William Shakespeare_ -

 

~*~  
  
**Teil 1: Padmé**  
  


 

  
Es war das Beste was sie in dieser Situation tun konnten.  
  
Das Feuer war zwar wärmend, aber nicht genug gegen die beißende, klirrende Kälte des Planeten auf dem sie notgelandet waren. Ihr Thermo-Bodysuit erschien ihr sinnlos gegen diese Temperaturen, doch trotzdem musste Padmé alle Willenskraft aufbringen um den Suit zu öffnen und von ihrem Körper zu rollen.  
  
Doch da sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten zusammen in einem Thermo-Schlafsack zu schlafen wäre es sinnlos den Suit im Schlaf zu tragen da sie dadurch weder Körperwärme abgab, noch Obi-Wans aufnehmen konnte.  
  
Sie bemerkte wie sein Blick über ihren wohl gerundeten Bauch glitt, bevor er wieder hinfort sah. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Bis jetzt hatten sie bis auf das Nötigste kaum etwas gesprochen. Padmé wandte sich dem Schlafalkoven zu. Der Schlafsack in den sie mit steifen Gliedern hineinstieg war im ersten Moment eisig kalt und sie zitterte. Sie wandte sich der Wand zu.    
  
Sie konnte hören wie er sich hinter ihr entkleidete. Was trugen Jedis unter ihren Roben? Wenn sie von Anakin auf Obi-Wan schloß-- sie errötete bei diesem Gedanken-- so war es nichts. Sie hatte auf Laos nicht darauf geachtet und später, nach ihrem Bad, war er bereits wieder bekleidet gewesen.  
  
All ihre Sinne waren auf die Geräusche und Bewegungen hinter sich gerichtet. Er schien unendlich lang zu brauchen. Musste er sich überreden? Hielt er inne?  
  
Sie glitt tiefer in den Schlafsack und zog den Stoff bis hoch zu ihrem Mund. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Gesicht verborgen, auch wenn er sie von dort wo er stand gar nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Dachte er an Laos? An die Nacht in ihrem Apartment?  
  
Ihr wurde plötzlich klar das sie über beide Vorfälle noch nie gesprochen hatten. Stattdessen hatten sie einander die Großteil der Fahrt angeschwiegen und versucht sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erst Obi-Wan's lautes "Kriff!" hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Wie waren die Wahrscheinlichkeiten das sie ein zweites Mal aufgrund eines technischen Problems auf einem isolierten Planeten notlanden mussten?  
Unwahrscheinlich klein, dachte sie bitter. Und doch waren sie jetzt hier.  
  
Padmé seufzte und schloss die Augen. Dann hob er hinter ihr den Schlafsack, die kalte Luft an ihrem nackten Rücken ließ sie frösteln, bevor er wortlos hinter sie glitt. Sie schloß die Augen und fragte sich ob seine Augen im Dunkeln über ihre Rundungen glitten. Es war ihr unerklärlicherweise etwas peinlich das sie einfache weiße Unterwäsche trug. Padmé hielt den Atem an, gegen das langsame Gleiten seines Körpers gegen ihren. Es hatte etwas sehr Vorsichtiges und Sinnliches. Ihre Nerven erwachten zu neuem Leben.  
  
Ihre Körper waren nun aneinandergepreßt, in Padmé kämpften das Bedürfnis ihm näher und so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt zu sein, um die Überhand. Einen Augenblick versuchten sie herauszufinden wo ihre Arme und Beine hingehörten, bis er seinen Arm über sie legte und sie ihre kalten Zehen gegen seine Schienbeine drückte. Das Haar seines Oberkörpers kitzelte ihren Rücken. Sie preßte sich fester an ihn und spürte wie er die Luft anhielt.  
  
„In einigen Momenten wird es besser.“ versprach er und sie konnte sein warmes Ausatem gegen ihren Nacken spüren. Hörte das Ratschen des sich schließenden Reißverschlußes.  
  
Es ist schon besser, dachte sie, obwohl ihr Körper immer noch eisigkalt war.     
  
Es war schon besser durch die Intimität ihrer beiden Körper so nah beieinander, als könne dies die Kluft die zwischen ihnen lag langsam überbrücken. Spürte er es auch?  
  
"Versuch dich zu entspannen." sagte er leise und sie wurde sich plötzlich bewußt wie erstarrt sie in seinen Armen lag. "Es ist alles gut. Zumindest sind wir nicht auf Laos."  
  
Der letzte Teil seiner Aussage klang beinahe bitter.  
  
Doch sein Arm war warm und schwer über ihr, es gab keinen Abstand mehr zwischen ihnen. Sie lagen ganz nah aneinander und sie spürte keinerlei Gegenwehr von ihm, sein Körper hatte sich fest an sie gepreßt. War das Überlebens- oder Mutwille, wunderte sie sich.  
  
"Entspann dich." sagte er erneut und diesmal war seine Stimme weich und warm. "Es nützt nichts an diesen Gedanken festzuhalten."  
  
Es fiel ihr schwer ihre unruhigen Gedanken zu ordnen. Zu allem Überfluß reagierte ihr Körper auf die einzige Weise auf ihn zu der sie zur Zeit in der Lage schien. Während ihre Hände und Füße sich wie Eisklötze anfühlten, war ihr Unterleib heiß und pochte rhytmisch. Die Hormone taten ihr übriges.  
  
Ich will dich spüren.  
Sie schob den Gedanken weit weg und konzentrierte sich auf ihre kalten Extremitäten anstatt auf die Wärme und die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.    
  
Was wenn er diese Reaktion falsch deutete? Was wenn er sie richtig deutete?  
  
Obi-Wan seufzte leise, als hätte er schon mehr mitbekommen als ihm lieb sei.  
"Psssht." flüsterte er beruhigend und sagte dann. "Ich versichere Euch das ich keinerlei Hintergedanken habe, Milady."  
  
Er atmete seinerseits tief ein und aus. Unbewußt tat sie es ihm gleich. Beinahe glaubte sie hören zu können wie er den Kodex rezitierte. Sie wurde ruhiger.  
   
Ja, so war es besser. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper nachgab. Die rastlose Energie befand sich zwar immer noch in ihrem Inneren, aber es war mehr ein leises Summen, ein glimmendes Feuer und sie konnte es gut ignorieren.  
  
"Danke." sagte sie leise und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die Augen immer noch nach Innen gerichtet.  
  
Obi-Wan gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.  
Dann herrschte Stille.  
  
Padmé's Gedanken drehten sich in ihrem Kopf hin und her. Immer wieder kehrte ihr Gehirn zu dem Moment zurück in dem Obi-Wan ihr Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte und sie verstanden hatte das ihn ihr Zusammenkommen nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil...  
  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihn vor ihrem Bett sitzen, die Hand ausgestreckt, als wolle er nach ihr greifen, sie berühren und nicht mehr los lassen. Dann sah sie den Moment in dem er über ihr gewesen war, so nah, real und fest, während sie auseinander gefallen war und hörte seine Worte, immer wieder seine Worte.  
  
Sie spürte wie Obi-Wan die Luft einsog und Padmé wusste mit einem Mal das sie ihre Gefühle und Gedanken laut und klar ausgesandt hatte. Das Feuer loderte wieder auf. Sie bewegte sich etwas, als könne sie das unerwünschte Gefühl auf diese Art verjagen.    
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir reden." murmelte Padmé schließlich, entschuldigend.  
  
Die Anspannung in Obi-Wans Körper war Antwort genug.  
  
"Worüber willst du reden?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit, langsam und leise.  
  
Padmé schluckte. Dann seufzte sie.  
  
"Du könntest der Vater sein." Noch in dem Moment in dem sie es gesagt hatte wusste sie, das es das Falsche war.  
  
Natürlich musste er es geahnt haben. Er konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen. Padmé war nun im 5ten Monat und ihre Schwangerschaft war inzwischen auch als solche ekennbar. Ihr Bauch wölbte sich auf unmissverständliche Weise, man konnte es nicht mehr abtun als "Das falsche Kleid" oder "Zu viel gegessen", nein, inzwischen sah man sie an und fragte sie im wievielten Monat sie nun war.  
  
"Ja." Er schien mehr sagen zu wollen, beließ es dann allerdings dabei.  
  
"Letztendlich wissen wir es erst genau in 5 Monaten." murmelte sie. "Es tut mir leid das du es so erfahren musstest. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut."  
  
Obi-Wan lachte leise auf. "Du, dich nicht getraut?"  
  
"Ich habe mich gefürchtet." fiel sie ihm ins Wort, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte. "Vor deiner Reaktion."  
  
Aber es hier im Dunkeln zu sagen, war einfach. Fast so, als würde sie nur mit sich selbst reden. Mit dem Unterschied das er sie warm hielt, das sie sich sicher fühlte, während die Schwärze sie einhüllte und alle Worte verschwinden ließ, als wären sie nie gesagt worden.  
  
"Ich habe dich einige Male gesehen. Im Parlament..." er seufzte verhalten bei der Erinnerung. "Doch da du nichts gesagt hast... Dachte ich du wolltest nicht darüber sprechen. Was sagt Anakin dazu?"  
  
"Anakin und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen. Schon seit... Kurz bevor man mir das Aphrodisiakum verabreicht hat, haben wir uns getrennt." Da es niemand sah, war es auch nicht schlimm, das ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss bei der Erwähnung jener Nacht in der... Jener Nacht.  
  
Nachdem er sie allein gelassen hatte, hatte sie noch lange Zeit in ihrem Bett gelegen und sich hin- und hergeschmissen. Dann, aus lauter Frustration hatte sie masturbiert um die letzten anzüglichen Gedanken an ihn, seine Hände, seine verdammte Beherrschung, zu vertreiben.  
  
Letztendlich hatte es nichts gebracht. Ihr Gesicht in die Kissen gepresst, ihre Hand zwischen ihren Beinen vergraben, hatte sie versucht an alles andere außer ihn zu denken. Anakin, Clovis, namenlose, viel zu perfekte Männer- doch nichts half. Letztendlich verwandelte sich der dunkelhaarige Schönling immer wieder in Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan, männlich und echt, wie er vor ihr in der heißen Quelle gestanden hatte.  
  
Obi-Wan, dessen rotblondes Haar ihm feucht in die Stirn fiel. Dessen graublaue Augen sie zu sich gezogen hatten. Der sie mit der pulsierenden Länge seines Glieds und seinen gleichmäßigen Stößen der Wonne immer näher gebracht hatte.  
  
Selbst wenn sie wollte, sie könnte dieses Bild niemals vergessen.  
  
Padmés Innerstes zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und erinnerte sie daran wie er sich in ihr angefühlt hatte.       
  
Obi-Wan gab ein beinahe frustriertes Geräusch von sich. Und nun spürte sie ganz genau welchen Effekt ihre erotischen Träumereien auf ihn hatten.  
  
Padmé sprach weiter, als merke sie nicht wie heiß es plötzlich war, als könne sie nicht seinen rasenden Herzschlag spüren und seine Erregung gegen die Rundung ihres Hinterns. "Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben ihm zu beweisen das Laos nichts bedeutet hat. Als ich dann erfuhr das ich schwanger bin hat er einen Abbruch vorgeschlagen. Das kam für mich allerdings nie in Frage. Für ihn war das ein Eingeständnis. Davon haben wir uns nicht erholt."    
   
"Es tut mir leid." meinte Obi-Wan ehrlich. Natürlich tat es ihm leid, das wusste sie. Padmé schloss für einen Moment resignierend die Augen. Wovor, war ihr nicht klar. Schließlich war da nur Dunkelheit um sie. Doch selbst diese erschien ihr urplötzlich zu viel preiszugeben und zu viel zu sehen.  
  
"Ja, mir auch." wisperte sie und spürte wie etwas tief in ihrem Inneren schmerzte.  
  
Anakins schmerzverzogenes Gesicht erschien vor ihr, sein giftüberzogenes 'Du bist eine Hure' hallte in ihrem Kopf wider und wider. Sie versuchte den Gedanken aufzuhalten, doch sie spürte Obi-Wans antwortendes Luft holen, das Anspannen seiner Muskeln. Die Stille war auf einmal sehr viel schwieriger auszuhalten als alles was davor gesagt worden war.  
  
Padmé konnte hören wie er den Kopf schüttelte, als versuche er den Gedanken, die Erinnerung los zu werden.    
  
"Padmé." Die Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach... Seine Stimme klang so ruhig, doch darunter war etwas Gefährliches versteckt. Sie konnte es nicht sehen oder erklären, sie fühlte es nur ganz sicher unter den Silben ihres Namens.  
      
"Es ist vorbei." murmelte sie und rieb seinen Arm.  
  
"Hat er--" begann Obi-Wan, ließ den Satz dann unbeendet hängen. Sie glaubte er wußte selbst nicht ganz was er fragen wollte. Padmé drehte sich langsam um und konnte einen schemenhaften Umriss seiner Züge im Dämmerlicht der Kabine erkennen. Ihm zugewandt war es ihr viel bewußter das sein Arm über ihr lag, wie viel Abstand zwischen ihnen war.  
  
Sie sahen einander lange Zeit an. Das Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen, die Intimität dieses Augenblickes zu brechen war so groß und so schmerzhaft das sich Padmés Kehle zusammenzog, ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihre Handflächen feucht wurden. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie blieb still und ließ es zu.  
  
Er sah sie an und sie wusste, er konnte ihre Angst sehen, ihre Zweifel. Und ihrerseits konnte sie sehen wie Laos, wie jene andere Nacht, ihn verändert hatten. Wie er alles gab an seiner Kontrolle, seinen Grundsätzen festzuhalten. Wie er versuchte ihr und sich selbst gerecht zu werden. Die Versuchung war da. Beide spürten es in der Art wie ihre Körper sich nah waren, wie sie versuchten die Art zu imitieren wie sie zuvor miteinander umgegangen waren. Sie waren wie schlechte Schauspieler, die nicht den richtigen Ton trafen.  
  
"Wir sollten schlafen." seine Stimme war heiser, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, das ist sicherer." flüsterte sie etwas kurzatmig.    
  
Obi-Wan gab nicht vor unwissend zu sein und er widersprach auch nicht. Er nickte lediglich, doch weder sie noch er sahen hinfort. Das Blut rauschte laut in Padmés Ohren. Nach einem langen Augenblick drehte sie sich um und schloss die Augen. Konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung.    
Die Unruhe und Unsicherheit fielen schließlich von ihr ab und verschwanden als der Schlaf über sie wusch.    
  
Dann träumte sie.  
  
Es war nicht Laos, aber es fühlte sich so an. Es war auch nicht ihr Apartment, ihr Bett, aus jener Nacht, in dem sie sich aufhielt.  
Doch das Licht erinnerte sie an das Feuer inmitten des Zeltes das sie auf Laos geteilt hatten und die Bettlaken auf denen sich Padmé ausgestreckt hatte, rochen wie Padmés eigene.  
  
Ohne Verwunderung stellte sie fest das sie nackt war, das sie in Obi-Wans Armen lag, so wie sie eben noch-- eben noch--  
  
Eben noch... Ja, was? Sie hatte es vergessen, stattdessen presste sie sich fester an seine Wärme. Dort wo sie sich berührten, war sie warm und es war alles was sie wollte. Mit seinen Armen um sich geschlungen fühlte sie sich sicher. Sie wollte hier bleiben. Alle bewussten Gedanken und Sorgen schwanden. Padmé ergab sich ihren Gefühlen.


	2. 2: Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und was denkt Obi-Wan?

**Teil 2: Obi-Wan**

 

  
Der Traum war wunderbar. Es war als seien alle seine geheimen Fantasien in einer perfekten Welt vereint. Sie lag in seinen Armen, die dunkelbraunen Haare wie ein Fächer um sie ausgebreitet. Es gab keinen Grund sie nicht zu küssen, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.   
  
Es war nur ein winziger Moment in dem er dachte das er es nicht tun sollte. Doch ihr Mund war heiß und fordernd. Ihr Körper unter ihm war wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, samtig und drängend. Dieser Gedanke brachte etwas zum klingen, er ignorierte es jedoch entschieden. Er wollte hier bleiben und es genießen. Was auch immer es war. Er wollte hier bleiben und sie spüren.   
  
Die Erinnerung an sie würde niemals genug sein.   
  
Obi-Wan ließ seine Zunge in sie gleiten und erforschte ihren Mund sehr genau. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Schultern und weiter über seinen Rücken hinab, bis sie auf seinen Hüften zum liegen kamen und ihn fester zu sich zog. Er stöhnte. Die Art wie sie ihn berührte machte ihn willenlos. Padmés Körper kam ihm entgegen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Denken wurde unmöglich.    
  
Es gab nur noch die berauschenden Empfindungen und Gefühle die ihn mit sich zogen wie ein Sog oder ein Orkan. Er wollte sich nicht wehren.   
  
Sein Atem ging stoßweise, sein Herz hämmerte.  
  
Sie waren beide fiebrig, griffen nacheinander, suchten gedankenlose Vereinigung. Ihr Körper öffnete sich ihm, dann war er in ihr. Ein Teil seiner Selbst war an die Male vorher erinnert und eine Welle von übermächtigen Gefühlen durchfuhr ihn.   
  
Padmé wandt sich unter ihm. Stöhnend und keuchend trieb sie ihn an und er war mehr als nur dankbar dem nachkommen zu dürfen. Hier durfte er es. Hier konnte er es. Hier gab es keine Grenzen, keine Hemmungen. Es gab keinen Kodex, keine Regeln. Nichts hielt sie zurück, nicht einmal die Grenzen ihres Körpers.   
  
Denn das hier, dieser Traum, das gehörte ihm. Nur ihm.   
  
Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Gedanken, die Hitze ihres Verlangens, gemischt mit der bitteren, wehmütigen Erkenntnis das dies nur ein Traum war.   
  
Sie wollte ihn. Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst in dem sie das Schiff betreten hatte. Obi-Wan wollte es ebenso sehr. Es gab keinen Grund es vor sich selbst zu verbergen. Wenn es doch nur nicht so viele Faktoren gab die sie zurück hielten, die sie hinderten einander nahe zu sein...  
  
Keine Gedanken. Kein Sorgen. Nur Fühlen und genießen.  
  
Padmé stöhnte. Er konnte es in seinem Inneren hören, als käme es aus ihm. Ihre Hände zogen ihn näher. Er folgte ihr.     
Ihre Körper verschwammen und gingen ineinader über um so näher sie dem Gipfel der Lust kamen, bis sie sich für einen Moment gänzlich auflösten und nichts zurück blieb.   
  
Obi-Wan erwachte mit einem Mal stöhnend, der Orgasmus seines Traum-Ichs schüttelte ihn immer noch. Seine Hüften hatten sich in Imitation dessen was er in Gedanken getan hatte an Padmés Rückseite gedrängt und sie kam ihm ebenfalls entgegen. Die kleine Gestalt vor ihm zuckte in wonnevoller Erlösung, ihr Stöhnen durchfuhr ihn und sein Glied zuckte antwortend.   
Abwesend stellte er fest das kein Samen ausgetreten war. Zumindest diese Schmach ist mir erspart geblieben.   
  
Er presste sein Gesicht an ihre dunkle Lockenpracht und sog ihren süßen Geruch ein. Am Rande seines Bewußtseins katalogisierte er nubische Rosen und Lotusblüten. Doch außer dem lag noch immer auch das Aroma ihres Verlangens in der Luft, das ebenso sehr seine Sinne bezauberte.   
  
Genauso wie sein Name von ihren Lippen ihn betörte, den sie immer wieder murmelte, als sei es ein Geschenk an ihn.   
  
Ihr Körper war nun endlich zur Ruhe gekommen und sie schmiegte sich schläfrig an ihn, presste ihre weichen Kurven fest gegen seine Vorderseite. Ihre Beine waren verschlungen, seine Arme lagen schützend über ihrem Körper.   
  
"Padmé..."   
  
"Hmm, ja, Obi-Wan?"    
  
Ihre Stimme war verträumt, ja beinahe benommen.   
  
Er schloß die Augen. Eine große und allumfassende Ruhe überkam ihn. Das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile. Hier in der Dunkelheit lauschte er auf ihren Atem, spürte ihre Nähe. Alles was er nicht sah, war doch hier unter der schützenden Dunkelheit versteckt, wie unter einer schweren Decke. Ihr Körper, ihr wohlgerundeter Bauch, ihre angeschwollenen Brüste.    
  
Und dann pochten ihre Worte durch seinen Kopf: Du könntest der Vater sein. Du könntest der Vater sein. Du könntest der Vater...  
  
Die Gedanken änderten nichts an seinen Gefühlen oder deren Intensität, doch ein neuer Strang war hinzugekommen und flocht sich hinein.   
  
Als er sie nach jener Nacht das erste Mal im Senat gesehen hatte, hatte er innegehalten. Den ersten Gedanken hatte er als abwägig hinfortgeschoben und sich mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengruben abgewandt.   
  
Doch um so mehr Zeit verging, um so offensichtlicher war es das sein erster Gedanke richtig gewesen war: Sie war schwanger. (Von Anakin, ganz sicherlich von Anakin, ganz sicher)  
  
Obi-Wan hatte sich nie Gedanke darüber gemacht einmal ein Vater zu sein. Diese Rolle war einfach nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Die Tatsache das er sich nun damit auseinander setzen musste das es sein könnte das er Vater des wachsenden Lebewesens war das in Padmé schlummerte war fast schon furchteinflößend.    
  
Vorsichtig ließ er eine Hand durch die Dunkelheit hinab zu ihrem Bauch gleiten und ließ diese dort ruhen. Er schlief nicht und er meditierte auch nicht, aber er war am Rande seines Bewußtseins. Als er das zarte Klopfen an seiner Handfläche spürte geschah etwas mit ihm.   
  
Was bedeutet das für ihn? Er wäre nicht der erste und auch nicht der letzte Jedi der ein Kind gezeugt hatte. Es kam häufiger vor, als man dachte.   
  
Wäre es tatsächlich sein Kind, würde er eine Rolle in dessen Leben spielen? Würde er es kennen lernen dürfen? Würde es wissen dürfen wer er ist? Wollte er das überhaupt?   
  
Seltsamerweise dachte Obi-Wan an Anakin, wie er als Kind gewesen war und stellte fest das, ja, er wollte Teil im Leben dieses Kindes sein.   
  
Obi-Wan lag in der Dunkelheit, mit Padmé in seinen Armen und hatte keine Antworten. Sein Leben war außerhalb des vorgeschriebenen Pfades der Jedi gelandet und er war orientierungslos.   
  
Und trotz all dem-- auch wenn die Umstände widrig waren, er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen irgendetwas zu bereuen das er mit Padmé geteilt hatte.   
  
Doch statt an den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen festzuhalten atmete er und ließ los. Sein Gesicht presste er an ihr Haar und dachte an nichts außer das Jetzt.   
  
Er hatte sie- jetzt. Jetzt gerade lag sie in seinen Armen, vertraute ihm sie warm zu halten und zu beschützen.   
  
Der Morgen wäre früh genug hier. Dann würden sie aufstehen müssen, jemand würde sich auf ihr Not-Signal melden und schließlich wären sie in Richtung der Kern-Welten auf irgendeinem Frachter ohne eine weitere Chance zu bekommen über all das reden zu können.  
  
Er war beinahe froh darüber das dies geschehen war, sonst hätten sie wahrscheinlich nie geredet. Auch sie noch einmal halten zu dürfen--  
  
Nein, vor morgen früh würde er sie nicht los lassen. 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie kuscheln an einem kalten Tag.


End file.
